


The downside of technology

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [40]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Cell Phones, Children, Coffee, Dating, Dreams, Enemies, Evolution, F/F, Fate, Future, Good and Evil, Humanity, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Life Lessons, Light and Darkness, Loss of Innocence, Matter of Life and Death, Memories, Past Lives, Philosophy, Quest, Radio, Real World Issues, Rivals, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Spirits, Talking, Technology, enlightenment, fears, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: This is another one of my one-shots based on my dreams last night. It's about Korra and Asami talking about a fear that all too real in our world that is slowly taking over their world as well. I hope you enjoy yet another dream of mine. Have a nice day and stay inside if the weather is as nasty as they said it would be.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: one-shots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The downside of technology

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a friend who has done Korra fanart I can use. Furthermore, its hard enough to get permission to use people I don't know artwork. So that's why this picture isn't Korra-themed. I had to work with what I had. Anyway, enjoy the artwork by Amarathrien! 
> 
> Lady Akiko is my original character from my other avatar stories. Akiko is in my stories Zuko's true love. Like her husband, she is retired and known as Lady Akiko, not Fire Lady Akiko. Also, Alanna and Anto are in my other stories as well. So you want to read about them? Check out my Last Airbender stories. Have a nice day!

Korra and Asami were on a date at their preferred cafe in Republic City. The city was buzzing with romances tonight. Yet there remained something else buzzing in the air, and it wasn't precisely a positive thing. After their coffee had arrived, the ladies began chatting regarding something that plagued them for years now.

As Korra sampled her latte, she sighed, "I feel so exhausted. It's taken the last five years to reconnect with my past lives."

Her sensual green-eyed lover answered, "Well, Lady Akiko did state tracking down each past Avatar's soul in the Spirit World wouldn't be easy. However, it would be worth it in the end."

"Well, yes. She did teach Aang and his friends all about enlightenment. Revealing to them the difference between who and what they are. Moreover, ultimately making it transparent the Avatar is two souls in one body."

"Well, as long as it helped. Now the Avatar State is completely fixed. Yet I sense something else is upsetting you?"

Korra dug down deep then admitted what been bugging her, "This whole quest of mine? To reconnect with over a thousand past lives? Every time I reconnected with each life, I witnessed memories of their lives. I've realized how extensively the world transformed. Raava's daughter Alanna conceived the human race. She's watched over it and kept her nemesis Vaatu's son Anto in check.

Nevertheless, even with the Spirits of Life, Death, Light, and Darkness all in balance? I can nevertheless recognize how some things aren't so fabulous. After all, I've seen, I question considerably what's going to befall the human race next."

"What are you so terrified of, Korra? What could go wrong?"

"It's already going wrong, Asami. Have you notice with each innovative piece of technology, the universe moreover people are changing? Except some of those developments aren't so excellent?"

"Explain?"

Sighing again, she described the meaning of her words, "We've electricity, telephones, automobiles, radio, movies, and a bunch of other things none of the other avatars had to deal with at all."

"So that's wrong? Isn't it satisfying the world is growing and changing?"

"But not always for the better, Asami. Did you notice that humanity is losing a bit of itself to the changing world with each passing year? Kids are getting so hooked on the radio and movies that they aren't playing games as they used to anymore. They aren't spending as much time outside. Or using their imaginations.

Nor are as many people reading books. All teenagers are doing is yakking on the phone all the time. Furthermore, automobiles will ultimately destroy the environment. Finally, people will forget how to communicate with each other. It's pretty inevitable from the looks of things."

"When you put it that way? I have to agree. It does seem inevitable with how much technology is changing the world we might lose all we take for granted."

"Yep, children being children. Social interaction. Even simply being able to talk to one another in a conversation. This is why I'm a little anxious concerning how far can technology take us before we succumb completely to it?

Is that day coming sooner rather then later? Will there indeed be a day when everyone has overlooked the ways of old? The days before technology? Will we indeed squander our innocence? Our capacity to talk? Or use our imagination? It's a truly chilling idea to know that seems to be the fate of this world."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that any time soon, Korra. We know it will be one day, but let's pray we can hold off that day as long as possible."

"I knew you'd understand, Asami!" as the girls locked lips before returning to their coffee. Yet both still dread the day when technology took everything away.


End file.
